


Of Being Wanted

by Rosela978



Series: Of Being Loved AU [1]
Category: Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: AU, M/M, oh and this fucking relationship needs more love!!, wanted posters, which leads to kissing in an ally yup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 01:53:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4245069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosela978/pseuds/Rosela978
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this prompt: Imagine your OTP being criminals and seeing their wanted posters. Person A takes pride in how high their bounty is, while Person B is upset because theirs is much lower than Person A.</p>
<p>Except person A doesn't take pride thinking they don't need to be wanted XD I picture the real Ermac to be a bit naive for some odd reason</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Being Wanted

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, this is something that came to me while scrolling through OTP Prompts. I have major writers block on my other story and decided that I should take a break >

Running from the law seemed pretty cool when you’re thinking about it, but to Erron and Ermac, it was exhausting. Of course, being an outlaw and telekinetic sorcerer would get some attention. They’ve been running for 3 years now and haven’t been caught yet. This mainly has to do with Erron’s gun skills and Ermac’s telekinesis. Ermac tries not to use it that often because that only made them seem more dangerous than they were, but when times became tough, he needed to save them. Erron didn’t like that very much. He believed to be wearing the pants in the relationship, so he should be the one to be saving Ermac, not the other way around. 

So coming up to wanted pictures of them with his reward money being significantly lower than his partner's, he was going to be furious. They had stopped in front of a deserted bar, looking at the flyers. “I can’t believe this…” Erron said, crossing his arms. Ermac stands next to him.

“I know, we shouldn’t even have flyers… we’re not hurting anyone.”

Of course, Ermac was ever the naive one, huh? Erron rolls his eyes. “No, not that. You’re bounty is 300,000 dollars while mine is only 50,000? What am I, some kind of nobody?” Ermac only stares at Erron before scoffing and walking away. “Hey! The hell was that?!” Erron runs to him and pulls him close while still walking. “Don’t forget that I’m the one that makes up all of the plans.”

“You’re upset because you think you’re more important than I am… I’m just some nobody right?” Ermac replies, shaking his head. 

“No, that’s not…” Erron groans, pushing him into an ally and against a wall. “Don’t twist this around. I wasn’t saying that.” 

Ermac narrows his eyes. “Then what were you saying?”

“I was saying that I’m just as dangerous as you.” Erron leans in and kisses along the other’s jaw. “I should be worth just as much as you… although, I can understand why you would be the one they want most since I know the feeling.” He pulls the hood down and sucks on the pale neck that was exposed. Ermac licks his lips to keep from making any noises. “I want every single bit of you.”

“That’s…” Ermac couldn’t even think of a proper sentence. “I…” 

Erron kisses him to shut him up, pulling him impossibly closer. Ermac didn’t kiss back and glares. Using his telekinesis, he pushes Erron off of him and places the hood over his head again, hiding the blush that was dusting his cheeks. “We need to keep moving before they catch up to us.”

Erron chuckles. “More like we need to keep moving to find a hotel to fuck in.”

Ermac blushes heavily, and they keep walking through the deserted town, waiting for their chance to escape forever.


End file.
